


Dean(n)Cas

by baeberiibungh



Series: Tailgaters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accidents, Crying, M/M, Slight Fender bender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas squints at the black monstrosity of a car that had just knocked into his from the back and lets out an exasperated huff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean(n)Cas

It always leaves Cas exhausted to talk with his parents, with their so called ‘rightly placed concerns’ about him and his supposedly unstable future. No matter that he was a tenured professor at a good college, classes filled to the brim with students who have the enthusiasm to learn what he teaches and a home, his own, cozy and comforting in its internal peace and outside serenity. Just because he was not in a relationship did not invalidate his accomplishments, just because he had no wish to ‘grow a family’ did not make him an immediate failure.

Not that they saw it that way of course. Mother was always thrusting pictures of very young looking girls at him with a smattering of men there who looked meek and shy in their pictures. It had been a lifelong argument for them to accept Cas as a bisexual, even though traces of disapproval still lingered every time the matter came up. Cas knew that the men they did approve were all very smallish in stature and perhaps would pass off as the more feminine partner with their soft cheeks and bright eyes. Everyone had been beautiful, but the insistence that Cas conform to their standards even when he didn’t have to made him loath to take any of those matches further.

He was supposed to have stayed for the Sunday too, as he had been home for a short weekend visit. But he had finally given in, too wrought over Gabriel nonstop teasing and his parents nonstop snooping and Michael’s nonstop sneering and Lucifer’s nonstop cuddling. Feeling too much overwhelmed, Cas had very badly lied about some papers he absolutely had to check and took his hurried and harried leave, almost streaking right out of the driveway. He had eased off his feet off the pedal when he was a substantial distance away from his parent’s home and started driving much more sedately. He was feeling restless and was wondering if he should just take the expressway or take a more leisurely way home when he had espied the black car in his rear view mirror. 

The car had been a long one, black so that it gleamed in the sunlight and it’s body had a wonderful curvature along its side that Cas could not help but admire and compare it to his own car that he still drove owing only to the fondness and nostalgia he felt about the car for it had been the very first thing he had ever brought from himself without any side inputs from his whole family. Cas did notice that the car was driving too near his car in the back, but he didn’t think much of it as the road was pretty much clear and he was away from his family and his mood was lifting with the blowing wind from the open window that smelled like asphalt and something very ripe and sweet and something cold like firs at the same time.

That is until a car came out of another lane and Cas had to pull on the emergency brake unable to maneuver the car quick enough to not crash into it. That is of course when the car behind him tapped his car with a hard thunk that rattled Cas’s already taunt body, a little bit in shock of the accident he had obviously missed. It took Cas a few seconds to get that he was Ok and that his car was not a totalled and mangled wreck on the side of the road. Remembering the rather loud noise he heard from his back, Cas squints at the black monstrosity of a car that had just knocked into his from the back and lets out an exasperated huff. 

The hood of the other car looked bent and the person inside, for Cas could see their still silhouette there. Wondering how bad his car had been damaged and if perhaps the other individual had been hurt, Cas got out of his car and stepped towards the other car cautiously. He saw that one of his backlight was broken and was trailing broken bits of plastic onto the asphalt and the other car had a busted headlight as well in addition to the hood that definitely looked crooked. Cas saw that the black car’s grill was crooked as well and wondered if it was because of the accident.

Cas saw that the individual, presumably a man, inside the car was moving with sharp movements of the hands. When Cas bent his waist to peer in, he saw a man in a brown leather jacket, swiping at his face roughly with a couple of tissues and cleaning his face of the tears and snot that Cas could still see. The man looked slightly younger than Cas, with spiked hair and full lips and Cas just stared at the man as the man attempted to shove his emotions under a blanket while pretending that nothing weird was going on.

The man opened the car door, stepped out of the car and looked at the part where their cars had smashed at each other before turning back to Cas. “I am so sorry about that, man. If you could just send me the bill, I will pay for everything I swear.”

The man had said the words in a nasally voice that still sounded rough from the crying the man had been obviously doing. There was a kind of hurt shining in his eyes and ca couldn’t help asking him in his gravelly tone, “Are you hurt? Is that why you are crying?”

The man’s red rimmed eyes widen a fraction before he plasters a bright and sharp fake smile on his face and he says, “Ah, um, no man, I was not crying, I, I just had something in my eye. Something flew into my eye you see and that is why I didn’t see you brake or even the other car even though I heard it. So, sorry about that, and here if you could just give me your details so that we can sort this thing out.”

Cas caught on that Cas catching him crying was making him feel uncomfortable. So he discarded his concerned look, took the pen and small pad the man thrust into his hands and wrote down his name and number before returning it back to the man, who then wrote his name and insurance details in another page and ripped that off and handed it to Cas again. 

“I am so sorry about this thing man, you just send me the bill and I will take care of everything Ok. I have to go now, just call me when you are done,” the man said before sliding into his busted car and driving away from Cas.

Cas looked down at the paper in his hand, traced the ‘Dean Winchester’ written at the top before shoving it into his pants pocket. Maybe he will call up Dean soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole thing was a writing experiment and I must say i am happy with my results. thank you for all the kudos you have showered for this series. Unbetaed. Thanks for reading. Please, kudos and comments are very nice to receive.


End file.
